Rumour Has It
by TartanLioness
Summary: What's the rumour going around among the staff at Hogwarts?


Title: Rumour has it…

Author: TartanLioness

AN: Thanks to Sandra for bugging me about this story enough to actually finish it!

"Minerva, may I see you in my office after dinner?" Albus asked politely. Minerva looked straight into his eyes as she answered, "Certainly."

The staff shot them looks. This had become a daily occurrence. Sure, she was his Deputy and he had the right to call upon his staff but there seemed to be something fishy about this. Why would he need her every day? And why was it always after dinner? And had anyone ever seen her walking back to her own chambers? This had been the topic of the Staff Room for several days now. Most of the Staff agreed that there was definitely something going on, but two persons seemed to completely deny it. One was Severus Snape, who seemed disgusted at the very thought. The other was Poppy Pomfrey, who seemed to be determined to give her best friend and her employer some privacy. But everybody knew that she was just as curious, she just didn't show it.

Minerva looked away from Albus and realized that everybody was staring at her. And as soon as people realized she had caught them, they looked away, pretending they hadn't been looking. Minerva frowned slightly, then she shook her head and left the table. There were still a few things she needed done before her meeting with Albus.

Albus too left the table, looking forward to working with Minerva that night. Answering the letters from Cornelius always seemed more enjoyable when she helped him.

As soon as the two had left the Hall, conversation broke out.

"Going over letters! As if we believe that!" Rolanda Hooch snorted.

"Rolanda Hooch! Will you let them be? It is absolutely none of our business!" Poppy Pomfrey chided her friend sternly. Rolanda simply rolled her eyes. Severus Snape had closed his eyes and looked as though he might soon explode.

"Will you _please_ not talk about that in front of me!" With a disgusted shudder he rose and left the Great Hall. When he had left Rolanda giggled and turned to Pomona Sprout.

"So, how long do you think they've been doing it?" Pomona asked, her eyes sparkling beneath the battered old hat. Rolanda shrugged with a smile.

"I have no idea… but I do hope they'll continue! After all, is there anyone better for either of them?" she asked with a challenging glance at the last occupants at the table. All of them shook their heads with smiles playing at their mouths. All of them had known for years that Minerva McGonagall had been hopelessly in love with their employer and he with her. Several times one or two of them had tried to play matchmaker but noting had ever happened. Now, however, it looked as though they'd done it by themselves.

Meanwhile, in Albus' office, he and Minerva were working in silence, only breaking it to ask a work-related question.

It didn't take long before they were completely done and Albus thanked his deputy with a warm smile.

"Are you up for a friendly game of chess, my dear?" he asked. Minerva grinned smugly at him.

"Are you up for losing?" A smirk played at the corners of her mouth and Albus laughed heartily.

"I do believe that I'll beat you this time, Minerva," he said, his voice filled with laughter. He left to set up the chess board for him and Minerva. She went to the window and looked out into the night where the rain was pouring down. Sighing, she thought about the looks she got from the rest of the staff when they thought she wasn't looking. She could see the insinuations in their eyes. They honestly believed that there was something between herself and Albus. They honestly believed that Albus could ever feel anything for her. _'If only I could believe that too,'_ she thought sadly. But she knew, and had known for many years, that Albus Dumbledore was way out of her reach.

Albus came back after setting up the board and saw Minerva, his best friend and secret love, standing by the window, looking outside. He called out to her softly, "Minerva?" She didn't react. He was just about to call out again when he heard her voice. But it didn't sound like her voice. It was choked by tears and sounded as though she had no idea what she was saying.

"They think there's more between us than friendship, Albus," Minerva said quietly. Quickly Albus made his way to her and turned her around. Her eyes looked straight into his and he had never seen them so clouded and yet so clear. They spoke only one feeling: unhidden love. Albus tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat and he knew that his own eyes were just now shining with hope.

"A-and is there? Is there, Minerva?" Minerva's back stiffened. Her eyes searched his eyes for answers and then she reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand before kissing him softly on the lips. When they broke the kiss Minerva sighed dreamily.

"Yes, Headmaster, I do believe there is…"

"I agree."


End file.
